Brimstone and Dying Embers: Azazel story
by Lucy Ellain
Summary: Becca was only worried about her psychology demonstration...what went wrong? rated T for language AzazelXOC well this went from a oneshot to a two shot but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kk so here's a story for my good friend Becca. A oneshot for just her and Azazel! Yay!

Let me know if it sucks, or if you love it! xD

Enjoy!

/

They found me on a rainy day. Life in 1962 was amazing compared to now. Especially if you're a mutant. Everything about me was completely normal looking I suppose. Although my hair was a little different. Being the mixture of blonde and fiery red, as well as the blonde and black racoon stripes that traced the sides. I was a 5'4 hazel eyed twenty three year old college student. Oxford University was one of my many dreams, and being different was not going to stop me.

It never had before. My major had been human psychology, figures. I had a huge demonstration on my theory of how the human mind worked, and the many quirks it had. The speech in my tattered notebook giving me solace to the stress of the next day. I was nearing the end of the page when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I instantly looked up alarmed by the sudden touch. My hazel eyes met a pair of sky blue. A man in his early thirties stood before me smiling slightly.

"Buy you a drink love?" I shrugged his hand off and went back to my notes. Not really meaning to be a bitch or anything, but when I'm in my zone I tend to really space out. When bothered I get kinda pissed. Kinda reminds me of a friend I know haha. The man put his hand on my shoulder again, and I was about ready to turn around and tell him to bugger off when...

_I need you to listen closely Rebecca. _I bolted straight out of my seat, knocking my notebook and coffee off the table. The coffee spilling onto my much needed speech.

"AH SHIT!" I hissed. I turned to the guy feeling my palms begin to sweat. He backed away slowly an apology in his eyes, but I was super angry now. I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him till his nose was almost touching mine. Romantic right? HELL NO YOU CRAZIES!

"Do you realize," I whispered quietly, "how long it took me to finish that speech, and then attempt to memorize it? I have that demo tomorrow!"

"I truly am sorry! I had not intention of scaring you, but truth be told it was your own fault, you did knock the table." I narrowed my eyes and seethed for a moment. Then I finally felt that moment of defeat.

"I know, sorry. I just...I'm really nervous. I'm not all that great talking to a group of people. Especially of my theory of the human mind...WAIT!" I looked around the café, and dragged the man out the back door. The London alley smelled like rotten fish, and animal dung. I kept a strong hold of his shirt, feeling my hands grow warmer and warmer. I thought of the prospect of the flu, but shook it away.

"First of all, what the hell do you want?" he smiled a charming smile, and began his explanation.

"Charles Xavier, and technically speaking, I am just like you." He must have seen the blank look, because he continued,

"Like you I have a 'gift' I suppose. What you heard in the café was me speaking to your through your mind. In that process I learned almost everything about you: name, birthday, etcetera. In other words I am telepathic, and I know you have a power as well. By the way would you kindly let me go?" my hands by then felt as if they had been on fire. I let go of the front of his shirt, or what was left of it. The fabric where my hands had been was now nothing more than a wad of charred cloth. I looked at my hands. Deep within the palm a small orange glow had began to illuminate the ever darkening alley. The intense heat gone from my hands, replaced with a small warmth that seeped through my whole body.

"What is it?" I asked more in wonder than fear.

"That my dear Rebecca is your ability. Seems to me you have the power to conjure fire, but can you control it?" I looked at him more than a little annoyed.

"How the hell should I know? I just found out about this myself!" he grinned sheepishly from behind my back.

"Sorry Rebecca, the question was more for myself than you."

"Don't call me Rebecca, it's just Becca, if you please." I looked away from my palms as I stated my requirement, and he smiled at me genuinely.

"Of course, Becca. What I am really here to do is see if you want to join me." the glow had left my hands as well as my body, leaving me with a sad empty feeling and a cold chill. Charles came around to face me and took my hands in his. I looked at him skeptically.

"Join you, for what?"

"You see that's the brilliant part! A friend and I are tracking others like you down, and assembling them into a group. We want to help you. We have the ability to train you and help you learn to control you abilities. With you I got extremely lucky. I found you before your powers manifested, well right wen they manifested. Imagine what would have happened if you would have gone through tonight like any normal night. Your powers awakened from the tension and stress I put on you.

"You wouldn't have stressed then, but imagine the next day. You would have gone to the demonstration, and standing in front of all those students you would have over stressed your mind like tonight. Your powers would have awakened , and then what? My guess...utter and complete destruction from a pyrokinetic who has yet to even learn what her powers are or why." What he said made perfect sense. The stress would have killed everyone, everyone except me. The what would I have done?

"So Becca?" I looked up locking my hazel eyes with his sky blue ones. Did I have a choice? _You always have a choice Becca, but which is safest? _

"Hey stay out of my head! Alright fine! I'll go, but keep your grubby psychic hands off my mind ok?" he nodded eagerly, and dragged me to the end of the alley. We came round to the front of the café where an older dark haired man, and a blonde woman about my age were waiting. Charles excitedly introduced me to the two. The older man Erik took my hand eagerly in his own telling about how happy he was to find another. The woman looked me up and down almost cynically. Waiting a good minute before breaking her silence.

"I like your hair. Is it natural?" she grabbed my hand and squeezed in a friendly way. Her name was Raven. She wasn't the blonde woman she deceived everyone into seeing. Her natural appearance was a blue skin, red haired woman with gorgeous yellow eyes, and the ability to change into anyone she wanted. The three weren't the only ones of this 'group' there were five others: Sean Cassidy a nice but geeky red haired guy who could scream like the girls in cheesy horror films, Alex Summers the one I like to call the dick among the herd and could produce and energy hoolahoop things or I'll just call them beams, Angel Salvatore a pretty hispanic girl with a sharp tongue and sharper wings, Armando Munoz a dark skinned man who could adapt to any element, and Hank McCoy who found himself as a monster, but all I saw was a super nice guy with big feet. Charles of course had his telepathy, and the man Erik could control anything made with a metal substance.

I got along with all of them pretty well, but Raven and I were closest. We had way more in common. The entire group was sent to an off site facility to be trained and kept safe. Evidently some duche named Shaw was a nasty Nazi. Charles and Erik were in a meeting with the owner of the whole compound. That left the six of us bored out of our wits.

"Oh I think we should have cool nicknames." Raven was all about the superhero idea.

"I want to be called Mystique." I liked it. Dark but not oppressive, as the others started to tick off their own names I pondered on mine, Pyro just didn't feel very original. I felt like I wanted something powerful, but not manly in any way.

"Well Becca what's it gonna be?" Raven looked at my expectantly, and that's when it clicked. My powers came from the center of my body heat. Though I wasn't in complete control of it at the time, the core of my body was like a tiny ember waiting to erupt into an inferno.

"Oh I got it, I want to be Ember." There was a general murmur of agreement in the room.

"I like it, it's mysterious, and sweet. It makes me think of something innocent. But we all know you can be anything but. Haha!" Everyone in the room including me joined in on the laughter. A loud bang made us stop. We looked out our window, and saw nothing. I got closer to see for storm clouds, it was then that the body hit the ground. I jumped back yelling loudly. A puff of smoke and a quick flash gave way to someone new, and not dead.

Ice blue eyes like I've never seen looked back at me. At least six foot a man with red skin and a spaded tail watched me curiously. I felt like I couldn't look away. Something about him was so hypnotic. He was in a way, absolutely gorgeous. We watched each other until the gunfire began to resonate off the outer compound walls. He looked far off to the right, and with a puff of smoke was gone. Not much later Charles and Erik came to take us out of there.

Shaw beat us to the gate. Standing by his side was the red man from earlier, and another man with shoulder length black hair. We had no choice, we had to fight. It was bad for us because we had not idea how to entirely control our powers. Mine instantly flared as the anxiety rose in the group. The flame flowed freely from my hands. It took my two seconds to figure out that I could just aim my hands like a flame thrower, unfortunately unlike a flame thrower I had not idea how to stop the flow. I was haphazardly aiming at the dark haired man and trying to not kill my friends. I closed my fingers over my palms on impulse when I nearly broiled Alex. The flow stopped.

I looked at them closely and opened them aiming at the sky. Nothing came out when I was aiming at an impossible angle, like with a water gun the water goes to the back of the canister. I focused the heat to my palms and felt the heat build, a large fireball formed. I smiled fiendishly at the now winded man, I threw the fireball. His face lit up like fireworks. The man screaming in agony is what stopped the fighting. Shaw walked to the man and absorbed the fire from his face, leaving no scar or burn.

"Come with us. Be treated like the kings and queens you deserve to be treated as." Angel walked to stand next to the dark haired man.

"Angel! Why?" she looked at me sadly.

"I'm tired of being the freak, I want to be a queen." Darwin went to stand next to her. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't hear Darwin call to Alex. Alex sent an energy beam straight for Shaw, only to have him absorb the beam, and grab Darwin. He slipped the light that was the absorbed energy down Darwin's throat.

"Adapt to that." he whispered menacingly. I turned towards Shaw and his group as they left, my eyes locking with the red man. I felt like I had known him forever, and that he had been a close friend who had betrayed me just as Angel had. His cold stare turned sad as he looked back at me. He grabbed the hands of Angel and Shaw, and Shaw grabbed the other man's and in smoke they were gone. Darwin stood before us, his body changing to adapt to the energy. Finally it gave out, unable to adapt, and he turned to ash before us. I think I may have cried a little. For Darwin who was forever lost, for Angel who was clouded by Shaw's lies, and for the red man. I cried for him the most. His fight against us felt like the biggest casualty of all.

Months passed. We took up room at Charles old childhood home. That place had more rooms than I care to remember. Hank had still been attempting to create the serum to help him and Raven. But Raven, I knew felt different about the serum now. She was happy with how she was. She was pretty as she was, not hiding herself as a normal person. Evidently Hank didn't agree with her logic. Hank had disappeared that night, and Raven and Erik had grown closer.

We had to try to stop Shaw from setting war between Russia and the U.S. We were suited up and trained after months of prep. We stood in the air hanger waiting for our missing pilot. The night before I had a dream. Well I thought it was a dream. I hadn't been able to sleep, and went to sit by the small pond off the edge of the woods. All I had was my nightgown and slippers, but it was unseasonably warm. I sat at the pond shore letting my eyes adjust to the dim light of the moon. The wind shifted, and that was when I smelled it. Brimstone. Strong and acidic in my throat I coughed reflexively trying to get the smell out.

"You are more trouble than you let on krasivyi(beautiful)." I looked up stunned at the figure of the red man standing before me. His Russian accent puzzled me at first, but then felt as if it fit.

"You betrayed us." I whispered

"What?" I turned my head away and asked the first question that was away from my mental subject.

"Who are you?" a deep laugh resounded from the red man.

"I am Azazel." I looked at him curiuosly.

"Like in the bible?" he nodded and said that the version of him in the bible was nothing remotely like he really was. He sat close to me and smiled carelessly.

"I would truly like to know who you are krasivyi."

"Please don't call me that, my name's Becca. So let that kras-whatever go." he chuckled lightly in my ear.

"Very well Becca." the way he had pronounced my name gave me shivers. It was wrong he said Beeca, but it felt right the way he said it. I could feel my palms begin to burn. My face to.

" I find you of interest Becca, I wish for you to come with me. I would like...to get to know you better. Haha krasivyi." I looked at him glowering almost playfully at his nickname for me. He reached his arms around me and pulled me close, his spaded tail wrapping around my waist. I felt myself grow drowsy and my eyelids became heavy, the last thing I heard was Azazel whispering to me sweetly with his lovely Russian accent.

"Come with me lyublyu(love)." the next morning I woke up in bed with nothing to give off the idea that what happened last night had been real. Now still waiting in the stupid airplane hangar my impatience was double that of what it was when we walked in.

"COME ON! Fifteen minutes is long enough! Where the hell is Hank!"

"That is not your problem lyublyu." the Russian accent made me stop. Charles jumped in alarm at the sudden and unreadable presence. I was grabbed round the waist and darkness entrapped me. It felt like I was being pushed through a really tiny space. The only things I was conscious of was a tight arm around me and the smell of brimstone.

Soft sand met my hot face as I landed breathing heavily from the dark space. I looked up at my captor. Azazel looked at me a fondness in his eyes. He knelt down next to me.

"I am impressed Becca. Most people I take with me on a port become sick the first time." Guess that makes me different from most people. Which to an extent I already was. This man gave me constant shivers. I felt that I only wanted to be with him. No matter where he went, or what he did. It didn't even matter whose side he was on anymore. I just felt this great urge to jump him, and follow him like a lost puppy.

"A battle is to be beginning milaya moya (my sweet), and I want you nowhere near it." as much as I had wanted to fight, Azazel had stopped me with a few words, where as Charles with no matter how much brain power he had wouldn't have been able to stop me. I nodded and agreed to stay. He smiled and kissed my hand softly.

"When all is through I will come back to this small coast for you and take you away milaya moya." I wasn't much to blush, but this made my face redder than Azazel's skin! No one had ever said anything like that to me before. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, I could get used to the smell of brimstone. Azazel teleported away before I could utter a reply.

I believe Azazel had the intention of keeping me safe by putting me on an island away from the battle. Unfortunately the battle came to me. I had seen Erik lift the large submarine out of the water, but when it got closer I kind of just froze. As it rolled across the sandy beach toward me all I could see were those icy blue eyes. Which I suppose was lucky for me, because the next minute I was less than two feet away from the rolling ship, and the next I was back at the shore, behind it.

The black jet that had carried everyone had crashed on the shore as well. Moira and Charles came running out of it right to me. He grabbed me into a hug relieved to see me ok. Azazel growled low in his throat at Charles. Then abruptly turned his attention to the submarine. The dead body of Shaw was lifted and lowered from the open hull. Erik stepped out after it.

"I'm tired of being used as a weapon. I'm tired of hiding. Come with me to seek a world where we no longer have to hide." Charles tried his best to stop Erik, but to no avail. Moira shot several times at him, but Erik reflected each bullet like it was made of plastic. The last bullet went left of him astray, and hit Charles in the back. Erik instantly blamed Moira, using the dog tag around her neck as a noose. Charles was able to stop him. Erik rose and went to stand alone, repeating again his offer. The dark haired man known as Riptide went to stand with him. Azazel with a look and a gesture went after. Raven went to kneel next to Charles.

"Go with him, I know you want to."

"You promised me you'd never read my mind." she whispered.

"Raven, I promised you a lot of things. Go." she went to Erik, and took his hand. I looked at Charles, and opened my mind to him just this once.

_Go Becca, be free of this._

"What about you?"

_No need to worry about me...I know you love him. I believe it's what you call an imprint._

"An imprint, and that is?"

_It means that as long as one of you live, the other will as well, it's a mutant thing, but you can't be apart. I know you want to go, just as she did. So go. _He smiled at me and I tried to smile back. The next time we met might not be under good terms. I walked over to Azazel, and took his hand. Sad as I was I was still looking forward to what might lay ahead for us. After all as long as he or I lived, we had eternity.

That's the good part about eternity, you have forever to your sevice. We all grabbed hands and we teleported to a small prison outside of London. Erik and the other two said goodbye to us. I looked at Azazel questioningly.

"Where are we going?" I was wondering why he would leave his new found group.

"With Shaw gone, I am free to do as I please. I was rather interested in the hills and valleys of Germany. Shall we?" I grabbed his arm and a new hope lit the way. Eternity was a very long time, but what were we waiting for? And with a puff of smoke and smell of brimstone in my nose, we were gone.

/

review plz! might be a sequel!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! Hope you Azazel people were anticipating the continuation of the now acclaimed two-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men I only own Becca, and Becca owns herself hahah!

Enjoy!

Part 2

Germany was amazing! I had been born here, but I had never been able to enjoy the sights. Ever since we had left the brotherhood behind it had been just me and Azazel. Not like I was complaining! I was able to...get to know him better. Not in the way your thinking you sick people, but to see his quirks and habits. He ate like a freaking Frenchman. Always with the napkin tucked into his shirt. It was in a way cute, but also freaking hilarious! I would constantly get on his case about it, telling him to live a little. He'd get all huffy and talk about how good manners kept him alive all these centuries. Oh my, what a guy!

Even though I had been able to get to know him I was missing my friends. I wanted to know how Charles was doing, Erik, Raven. I haven't spoken to my best friend since the fight with Sebastian Shaw. She was a little cold to me before we had left for Germany. It made me wonder if she had been...jealous? Sometimes my stomach would turn in guilt, but what did I have to feel guilty about? Azazel wanted me, and I wanted him. Raven probably just wanted a relationship like that too. But still the idea distracted me. We were eating lunch outside a café when Azazel voiced the concern.

"What is bothering you lyublyu (love)? You have quite silent all morning." I turned to him and smiled. He was always worrying wanting to know what I was thinking.

"That if you stood in the sun too long you'd turn into an overdone lobster dinner." I giggled that was always my reaction to his worried questions. He laughed like always, but then gave me an amused but stern look. Time to fess up.

"I was thinking about my friend. Raven."

"Ah yes the blue one. Is she troubling you?" I looked him in the eye and felt my nose crinkle in that little half-smile he always liked.

"Not troubling exactly, just thinking. I wonder how she's doing. Sometimes I'm afraid that she hates me for leaving." Azazel reached across the table and grabbed my hand affectionately. In case you were wondering, Azazel's pretty good at hiding his true appearance, not like Raven of course, he only conjured an illusion. It was effective all the same with the minor telepathy he had.

"Lyublyu(love) your best friend could never hate you. She wasn't angry when we left." Oh yes she was. Getting to know Raven like I had I was always able to tell when she was pissed. Her eyes were always just a little brighter, and she set her lip in almost a sneer but made it look like a sarcastic grin. Yep she had definitely been angry when we left.

"I don't know Azazel, something tells me she was." he patted my hand softly and went back to his wine. We sat for a few moments in silence. Suddenly he stood and took my hand.

"Come Beeca, there is something I must show you." he pulled me from my seat and we headed down the hilly streets. Beeca was the incorrect pronunciation of my name Becca. But I loved him for it. Yeah loved him. Charles said that when a mutant like Azazel an immortal one in other words, falls for a normal(almost) mutant like me they create a bond. The normal mutant me develops an immortality with the immortal mutant Azazel. We can stay together forever, but that's the loophole. To stay immortal you stay together forever. Like I was complaining. We had reached the bottom of the hill and he turned to the right, taking me to an abandoned part of the small town we were in. There sitting on a small hill was the most beautiful cathedral I have ever seen. Even though the ceiling was gone and almost all the windows were broken.

In my life I had learned and experienced that something with an imperfection made it all the more beautiful. He led me up the front steps and pushed the heavy oak door to the side. Pews broken and not sat in perfect rows, awaiting Sunday guests that would never again come. At the end of the long aisle in the middle of the pew rows was a statue. Not like the statues of Jesus, but a young girl maybe eighteen, chains suspended from the walls wrapped tightly around her concrete frame. Sad eyes stared back at me.

"What is this place?" I looked to him for answers, but his attention was placed about the room. I dropped his hand and walked forward running my hands on the pews till I reached her statue. Long wavy hair cascaded to her back. Something tells me she would have had black hair and green eyes. It just felt right to put those colors to her. Azazel came up behind me putting his arms around my stomach.

"Do you like this place lyublyu (love)?" I nodded numbly, this cathedral had obviously been a free religion. One I had never heard of, but I wished I could have been there when the cathedral had all its occupants.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, "how did you find it?" he had stumbled across it one day between teleport locations. He had wanted to show me ever since we had arrived, but waited till now.

"Why wait so long, and why now?" he looked over his shoulder towards the door.

"I wanted to spend at least a moment more alone with you before our uninvited but very appreciated guests arrived." he turned me around and pulled me close to him. He had a musky scent, like pine and mint leaves. It was nice. He kissed me gently letting the sensation creep into my skin. I was sad when he pulled away but smiled nevertheless.

"Come lyublyu(love) our friends await us."

"Friends?"

"Erik, and Raven have decided to have a visit." I felt my stomach go into knots, I suddenly had a horrible feeling that this visit wasn't going to be just a 'hey how's it going?' visit.

/

Our hotel room was filled with flowers. What a shock (not). Erik always was one for extravagant gifts. I never was one for flowers, but somehow Erik was always the one to soften me up. I ran across the sitting room and jumped into his arms. He laughed and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. Erik was like an older brother to me. When we had been at the institute together we had constantly played around with the idea of blowing things up. Well not dangerous things, more like sticking a cherry bomb in a marshmallow and waiting for Alex to take a bite.

Now seeing him here in Germany after several months it was I had thought for sure I would feel awkward, but it all came naturally to run to him like that. We talked for hours about...everything. What each of us had seen, and done. It was comfortable for the moment. That is until Raven decided to show s little lip.

"So you guys had sex yet?" stillness. Nothing but silence. What a freaking question! What the hell possessed her to say such weird shit? Usually when something like that was brought up it was brought up in a girl private area. Not that day I guess.

"No, my friend we haven't" Azazel had a calm and collected feature to him. How could he not have been bothered by this? Well he was immortal so I guess he'd seen and possibly...done everything.

"Well you two had been here alone for so long that I just assumed." A look that was almost like hope spread across her face. That was when it finally hit home. Raven wanted Azazel. She would sabotage everything, even our friendship to have him. Two could play at that game.

"What about you Raven, you and Erik been up the creek?" That question only got two seconds of silence before Erik burst out laughing. He was bending over grabbing his stomach, and even fell out of his chair!

"Oh dear lord not yet! I was hoping someone would ask.! Now we have a reason Raven!" He continued his giggling, as anger passed through Raven's eyes. I had definitely hit a pressure point.

"It's not Raven anymore _Ember, _it's Mystique." she sneered my mutant name at me. I smiled as sweetly as I could, but the anger that hit me was just to much.

"Azazel I'm gonna take a walk ok?" he looked up from a coughing Erik whom he had been patting on the back.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you lyublyu(love)?" I shook my head and put on my best smile. I walked for the door and grabbed my coat off the wrack. He was behind me, tail wrapped around my waist in an instant.

"Is this visit bothering you, I will ask them to leave if you wish?"

"No I'm happy that their visiting, I just need some air, I'll be back in a few ok?" he looked at me uncertainly a stern unamused look in his eye.

"What is bothering you Beeca?"

"That if you stood in the sun too long you'd turn into an overdone lobster dinner." He chuckled at my usual reaction, but I was gone before he could give me that look of concern again.

/

I walked to the cathedral. Our cathedral. It was a place only Azazel and I knew of. No one else. I sat in an unbroken pew and watched the statue of the sad girl.

"What should I do?" I asked her solemnly, " I don't want him taken away."

"If you want him protect him. That's the only way you can keep him." I looked up to find Erik sitting beside me. Even if he couldn't teleport he was as quiet as Azazel was.

"You love him right?" I nodded at him. Of course I did. I had never loved anyone before, no one had ever given me the spark in my life like he had. No one ever made my skin goosebump when he hugged me. I had never felt a kiss like his before either.

"I do, I'll always love him, for eternity." Erik smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulders squeezing me gently.

"Go make a move. And not a sexual one so don't stare at me!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I ran from the cathedral, and climbed the hill back to our hotel. I quickly pulled the keys from my pocket to unlock the door, Erik in tow behind me. I swung the door open quickly.

"I'm back Azazel! Did you miss...me?" I found them then, well Azazel and I, but not me at all. Raven. She shifted back into her true form, and smiled cynically.

"Enjoy your walk?" I looked from her to him. A struck look on his face. I looked back at Erik, but all I saw was the look of fury in his eyes as my own filled with tears. I stepped back, away from them all. I had been so stupid to leave. I hadn't known Erik would follow me, and I hadn't thought of the idea of Raven being alone with Azazel. The tears dried as the heat reached throughout my body. The flame burst at my hands and I began to burn the wallpaper. I had been stupid, but no more. I turned and ran.

/

Azazel had no idea that Raven had been Becca in disguise. He had hunch when he had asked her,

"What is bothering you tonight Beeca?" Her response should have warned him.

"Oh nothing, just need a stress reliever, is all." she had then set herself on him. He had been stupid to not be suspicious. He paid for it. For a year.

/

I hand't seen the man for a year, but everyday I missed him. It sucked to. I know that Raven had tricked him into it, but that didn't make it any less horrible. I was sitting next to a small riverside, watching the water run by, when I heard it. A soft wailing. I looked a little up stream an saw a white bundle. I ran to it quickly and snatched it from the water before the tide could pull it away. The wailing stopped, replaced with content cooing, and giggling. I opened the flap of the bundle and was greeted by a smiling blue face, and yellow eyes.

Yeah I was shocked. But I knew whose baby it was. I had no idea a baby came out of all this, but I figured she was never really the mothering type. I thought for a moment about keeping him. Unfortunately I had no way to hide him, oh man what was I supposed to do?

"I will take him for you." I looked into the eyes of a woman of almost green complexion. She had endless lavender eyes, and green hair.

"I have seen this coming for so long. I will take care of him." This woman I instantly knew was a mutant. An oracle too. The eyes had always been one for a give away. Oracles always had purple eyes. I smiled and handed her the baby.

"You promise? I know your telling the truth, no oracle can lie." she nodded serenely at me.

"Of course, you may well see him in the future." She turned and walked away, leaving me with an empty feeling. I had never thought about children, but when I held that baby, even though he wasn't mine I was happy for a moment just to hold him. The pressure around me waist gave him away.

"Please Beeca do not run from me." I turned my head and felt the a small burst of joy at seeing him after so long, but I was still pissed. I knew of course it was never his fault, but still.

"Do you wish for children Beeca?" He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"I don't wish for it, yet. Maybe. Just not now. You need to explain yourself first." He nodded against my shoulder, and then spun me round to face him.

"I will explain all you like lyublyu(love)." he touched his lips to mine softly, and I felt that spark he had always set in me.

" I do have all the time in the world." I whispered. Again the great part of eternity was that well...it was eternal!

/

LIVE IT LOVE IT REVIEW IT! for you Beeca hahaha


End file.
